


Summer

by heythereshipfreak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Stanley Uris, a name you would hear when someone asked about the Jewish kid in school, the only kid with a kippah on. The only boy that Bill Denbrough love and would always love. Ever since Georgie went missing, the only person that has always be on his side was Stanley, who always comforted him during his lowest hours, always stick by his side no matter what. He was his best friend but to Bill he was more than that.It was summer, they dumped everything in the trash as school ended. Stanley and Bill stayed near each other, so they tend to ride back home together. As they rode back together that afternoon, Bill caught Stanley looking at him in a side way glance.





	Summer

Stanley Uris, a name you would hear when someone asked about the Jewish kid in school, the only kid with a kippah on. The only boy that Bill Denbrough love and would always love. Ever since Georgie went missing, the only person that has always be on his side was Stanley, who always comforted him during his lowest hours, always stick by his side no matter what. He was his best friend but to Bill he was more than that.

It was summer, they dumped everything in the trash as school ended. Stanley and Bill stayed near each other, so they tend to ride back home together. As they rode back together that afternoon, Bill caught Stanley looking at him in a side way glance.

“Stan? You okay?” Bill asked him, as he stops his bike.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I was just wondering how are you going to spend summer this year?” Stanley asked as he dismounts from his bike.

“What do you mean, Stan?” Bill asked him.

“I mean, with Georgie gone. And you know how Richie said just now, he will be at the arcade, and obviously Eddie will spend his time with Richie.” Stanley shrugs.

“Well, I got you, don’t I? “Bill replies him as he walks next to Stanley.

“Yeah you do.” Stanley sighs as he smiles softly to Bill.

“Come on Stan, this year summer will be different, I promise you.” Bill reassures him, squeezing his shoulders lightly.

“Sure thing. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Stanley said as they stopped in front of his house.

“Sure, I’ll meet you here alright.” Bill replied him, he watched as Stanley parks his bike in his yard.

“This summer will be special.” Bill whispers to himself, just as Stanley turns to him, waving at him. he waves back and rode his bike home.

They next day, as promised Bill picked Stanley up from his house, Bill had a stupid grin on his face when he saw Stanley walked out of his house, wearing the shirt that Bill got him on his last birthday.

“You look stupid grinning at me like that.” Stanley chuckles as he walks up to Bill.

“Well I feel happy to see you again, Stan. Also, can I ride your bike, dad brought mine to the workshop, he said he need to fixed it.” Bill said, lying about his bike.

“Sure thing, hop on then.” Stanley said as he taps the back seat.

They ride together to town, Bill couldn’t help it but smile when he hugs Stanley around his waist as they ride to town, Stanley didn’t ride that fast but Bill just wanted to hold him like his life depended on it. They met Richie and Eddie by the arcade.

“You look happy, Bill.” Eddie greets him.

“Yeah you look crazy happy today.” Richie teased him.

“Stop it guys.” Bill said as he got off the bike.

“What happen to your bike?” Eddie asked him.

“His dad brought it to the shop to fixed it or something.” Stanley shrugs.

“Cool, let’s grab lunch alright.” Richie said as they walked by the arcade.

“So, what do you want to eat Stan?” Bill asked him.

“Burgers sounds good.” Eddie said.

“Waffles would be better.” Richie said.

“Are your names Stan? I was asking him.” Bill replies as he rolls his eyes.

“Hey play nice guys, I’m down for both honestly.” Stanley chuckles.

“Let’s go to the sandwich shop that you like, how about that?” Bill asked as he turns to Stanley.

“Sounds nice.” Stanley said as he pushed his bike forward and walks next to Eddie.

“Calm your gay ass, or he will find out about your crush on him.” Richie said as jabs Bill’s side.

“Well it’s summer, anything can happen, don’t you think so.” Bill shrugs as he smiles to Richie.

“Let’s make a deal, you confess to Stanley, and I’ll do the same with Eddie. How about that?” Richie said as they walked into the sandwich shop.

“Fine, we have till end of summer then.” Bill said as he walks up to the counter.

“What are you guys talking about?” Eddie asked as Bill and Richie got to their booth with their food.

“Nothing, just school stuff.” Bill shrugs as he hands Stanley his sandwich.

“Hey you got my favourite, thanks Bill.” Stanley said as took a bite of his sandwich.

“Hey no worries, I always knew what you like.” Bill blush as he took a seat next to Richie.

“Where’s mine?” Eddie asked as he turns to Richie.

“Here you go, I know you love to share my sandwich instead.” Richie said as he breaks his sandwich and hands half of it to Eddie.

“Damn right I do. Do you guys want to get some ice cream later on?” Eddie asked as he took a bite from his sandwich, all the boys nods while enjoying their sandwich.

Then pennywise happened, everyone was caught up in the drama that Bill didn’t realise how Stanley was hurting. Stanley had to watched his best friend laughed with another girl, he had to watched his best friend helping this other girl, he had to watched when they talked in the bathroom, where he had invited her to the parade. The parade had always been their thing ever since they were younger, and he’s sharing it with her. Stanley sighs as he walks away from them, he held his bleeding hand close to him, hanging his head low as he walks home. He had seen them kissed and his heart broke in many pieces.

Stanley was in his room when his dad calls him down, saying Bill was here to see him. Stanley wraps his hands in a clean bandage and went down, Bill was waiting outside by the steps, he was sitting down and holding his injured arm close to him.

“Hey.” Stanley greets him, not wanting his voice to crack or sound upset.

“Hey, didn’t expect you to leave that early.” Bill said as he turns to him, Stanley just sat next to him on the steps.

“Needed to get my hand treated, you know. So, what’s up?” Stanley asked him.

“You okay, Stan? I’m your best friend, you can talk to me.” Bill asked him as he looks at Stanley worriedly.

“Am I your best friend though? It seems like you’re enjoying your summer with Bev instead. It seems like she means the world to you. Is this what you meant when you say this summer would be different?” Stanley asked him, holding back his tears, not wanting to look vulnerable.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Bill asked him as he cups Stanley’s face.

“I’m just asking you, am I your best friend or not?” Stanley asked as a tear escaped, and rolled down his cheeks, pushing Bill’s hands away

“Look at me. You will always be my best friend, no matter what happens. Because I love you, like a crazy hell amount of it.” Bill reassures him.

“Then tell me, what’s up with the kiss with Bev today?” Stanley asked him, as he wipes his tears.

“The kissed was just to confirm something.” Bill replies as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“What do you mean, Bill?” Stanley asked him.

“I meant this.” Bill replied as he took a deep breath in and cups Stanley’s face.

He leans forward and pulls Stanley’s face close to him. They brushed their soft lips against each other, Bill pulls apart then looks deep into Stanley’s eyes, then he moved forward, crushing their lips against each other. It was slow and soft, yet heavy and intense. Bill has his hands entangled in Stanley messy locks as he Stanley cups his face and pulls him closer. They kissed till they were out of breath, as they pulled apart, laying their forehead against each other.

“Woah, what was that?” Stanley breathes out.

“That was me confessing how much I love you.” Bill replies as he leans up, kissing the tip of Stanley’s nose.

“Wait, you love me?” Stanley asked as he pulls back.

“Yeah for a long while now.” Bill replied with a blush.

“So, do you want to get ice cream tomorrow? We could take my bike?” Bill asked him nervously.

“Yeah sure thing, see you at noon then. I have to get back inside, dad made dinner.” Stanley blushed.

“Sure, see you tomorrow.” Bill got up and pulls Stanley too, he kissed Stanley’s cheek, he smiles then walks away.

“I love you.” Stanley said as he waves at Bill, who stopped and ran back to him, Bill cups his face and kissed his lips softly.

“And I love you too.” Bill replied with his stupid grin


End file.
